In Love With Me? Nah
by TheAwesomnessOfOtakon
Summary: Yuki Hinata is Ema Hinata's tall sporty older sister. She is very protective of Ema. Yuki believes that no one will truly love her but her family after a massive break-up. She has closed her heart. But what happens when they move in with the Asahinas? Will she fall in love? Will she find love or will the brothers fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brothers Conflict**

Chapter 1

Two teenage girls were standing in front of a building mansion. It had a sign that said '_Sunrise Residence'_

One of the two girls had medium length brown hair tied in a ponytail at the left side of her head with a heart-shaped pink clip. Her figure was petite and she was about 5 feet and 1 inch tall. The brunette let out a sigh. She was really nervous and shaking slightly. Her brown eyes looked in awe at the building, she then glanced at the other girl who seemed to be impressed at the mansion. Her face said it all.

The other girl standing next to the petite brunette was looked tall compared to the other, in fact she was 5 '5. She brushed her long silky black hair to the side and crossed her arms. She was slightly impressed at the new home they were going to be living in. Not a second after though, her beautiful green eyes narrowed. _So this is where we're going to live now, hmph impressive but will our new stepbrother be?_ She was snapped out of her thoughts by an angry squeak.

"Chii! Kii! I'll protect you from the wolves!" A grey squirrel with a pink polka dot ribbon tied around its neck said.

"It's okay Juli, we'll be safe here. They'll be our new family! We'll even be living with them!" Her brunette sister, Ema, tried to quiet down the squirrel whos now identified as Juli. Juli clicked his tongue and stayed quiet. The other girl stayed quiet.

Suddenly a boy with salmon hair ran up to them. There was also a man running after him.

"Wataru don't go running like that" The tall man said. Wataru pouted. They looked alike and the man looked like the boy's father. The man had brown hair darker then Wataru's though.

He then turned to the girls and squirrel. "Are you guys Ema and Yuki Hinata?" He asked. They both nodded. Ema spoke.

"H-hai! Ano… what's your name sir? And who are you?"She asked, voice shaking a little. The man smiled politely and apologized.

"I'm sorry, my name is Masoami Asahina and I'll be your new step-brother" He replied. The boy, Wataru then ran up to them and squeezed Yuki. Yuki reacted quickly and picked him up so he wouldn't fall. He looked at them with a big grin.

"Yay! I get two onee-chans!" He exclaimed excitedly. Yuki smiled at him and ruffled his hair. She liked this kid.

"Yup! We're your new onee-chans, please take care of us!" She smiled at him and put him on the ground to bow.

"Wataru, Don't hug them out of the blue like that" He scolded lightly. Then he looked at Ema and Yuki and smiled warmly at them.

"Please take care of us too" He too, bowed.

"Let' go inside now, the other brothers are waiting" He lead them inside and got them to go inside their elevator. _Wow, they even have an elevator. The must be rich_. Juli was sitting on Ema's shoulder and talking to both of them.

"So that's the first son Masoami and the thirteenth son Wataru. They don't look too harmless" He said, but to anybody he sounded like he was saying _Chii, chii, chii._

The group finally got to the fourth floor. While they were just about to step out a figure hugged both Ema and Yuki from behind. Ema blushed while Yuki struggled to get out of the person's grip. _Don't hug me you creep! _Yuki then heard a 'whack!' and they were both released.

"Itai~ Asuza why'd you hit me?" The person's voice was deep, even when they whined. _Male._ Yuki and Ema turned around. They saw another (because Masoami obviously is) attractive white-haired male rubbing his head with another guy who looked identical to the guy with black hair standing next to him rubbing his own temples. He then smiled at them.

"Hello, I am Asuza and this idiot here is Tsubaki" Tsubaki grinned and put his arms around Asuza's shoulders. "We look alike right? That's because we're twins!" He then winked at Ema who blushed. Yuki though, was having a hard time restraining herself from punching him. _First he hugs us then, he winks at Ema! I am sooo going to kill him for flirting with her! _Inside her mind she was cracking her knuckles and had a massive tick mark on her head.

"Tsuba-nii you better not have another girlfriend over!" A familiar voice called out from upstairs. Ema and Yuki looked up and saw a red-headed guy wearing a uniform similar to Ema and Yuki's ('cause they were still wearing their uniform).

"Asahina-kun?" Said Ema. This was Yusuke, their classmate. _Of course, why didn't I notice sooner?_ Yuki mentally face-palmed_. Just how many brothers are we gonna meet?_


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke ran swiftly ran down the stairs and stood in front of Ema.

"You!"

"Huh?"

"Why!?"

Ema was getting nervous, Yuki could tell. She was stuttering. _How dare he make my precious Ema nervous!?_

"Tsubaki, I thought I told you to tell Yusuke in advance," Another voice snapped her out of her inner raging.

Standing in the room was another man. He had blond hair and a pair of glasses.

The man turned to the sisters with a smile. "Nice to meet you. I am Ukyo, I work as a lawyer." He said.

Ema bowed in greeting as Yuki nodded at him.

Tsubaki quietly snickered as Yusuke turned to Ukyo then back to him with an enraged face.

"Tsuba-nii, you didn't tell me on purpose, didn't you!?"

"On purpose? I'm hurt." Yusuke's eyes then trailed onto Ema.

"I-I'm not excepting this." He said. Ema looked at him in confusion.

"Like hell I'm having a classmate as a sister," Yuki's eye twitched. Did he just ignore her presence and not notice her!? _The nerve of that punk._

Yusuke walked away as Tsubaki started teasing him.

Ema had a thoughtful look on her face while looking at the two brothers. Juli hopped onto Ema's shoulder. "Chii, you okay? You look kinda pale."

Yuki looked at Ema and realised Juli was right. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Ema?" Her voice was questioning her well being.

"No, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, Nee-chan, Juli." Ema reassured them, but Yuki knew her sister well. Her imouto certainly wasn't fine! For goodness sake, she stayed up all night!

Yuki just sighed and let her sister be.

"We meet at last, my dear imouto-chan." A deep voice was heard.

They both turned to the voice to see a tall male with long, blonde hair wearing a purple robe. _What kind of clothing fashion is that!?_

Yuki gained a tick mark on her head. Who dare call _her _imouto, imouto-chan!? Oh, how she wanted to punch that person in the face. Only she gets to call Ema that!

The male walked down the stairs and grabbed Ema's hand.

"If you want to hear a Buddhist sermon, feel free to call onii-chan any time," He said. Then, to Yuki's anger, he kissed Ema's hand. In the background, you can hear Yusuke yell in anger.

Okay, this person was really making Yuki mad. He was freaking flirting with her sister!

Ema, seeing her sister fuming, tried to calm her down. "Onee-chan, it's okay, he isn't doing anything bad."

Yuki sighed and gradually calmed down. Her dear imouto's really naive.

Juli, as mad as Yuki is, suddenly hopped onto the hand the pervert was holding.

"Oh, you're that..."

_Kii!_ In one swift motion, Juli scratched his nose. Yuki tried to hold in her laughs by holding a hand to her mouth. Laughing at the person would be rude, even if he did flirt with her little sister.

_Haha, take that perverted monk!_

Unfortunately, her thoughts made her laugh even more, causing her to let it all out.

"Haha! That was- haha- freaking hilarious!" Yuki's laughter caught the attention of all the brothers, including two more people who were just walking in.

To the brothers and Ema, her laughter was the most beautiful sound the have ever heard.

Yusuke and Kaname, who didn't even notice her, stared in disbelief. When did this pretty girl appear?

Yusuke looked at the girl thoughtfully. _Hmm, she looks familiar._ An invisible light bulb suddenly appeared.

_That's right! She's the basketball team's star player and Student council president! Why have I never noticed her before? She's the most popular girl in school! Plus, she's really pretty._

Yusuke blushed at his own thoughts. _Stop it! You like Ema!_

While Yusuke was having an inner conflict with himself, all the brothers blushed too for some reason.

Ema blushed in embarrassment. Even though her sister's voice was really pretty, it wan't nice to laugh at someone!

She lightly slapped her sister on the shoulder. "Onee-chan, you're embarrassing yourself! It's not nice to laugh at someone!" Ema whispered harshly in her ear.

Yuki coughed in her hand and straightened herself. She had a barely noticeable pink hue on her face.

"Say sorry!"

Yuki snorted. Ha! Say sorry for laughing at the pervert? Hell no! But the disapproving look her sister was giving her told her otherwise.

So, Yuki swallowed her pride and apologized.

"G-gomenasai, for laughing." She said, bowing in front of Kaname and her new step-brothers.

"Iie, it's alright." Kaname said, though he added a little flirtatious wink.

Yuki twitched, crossing her arms and huffing. "I should just call him henta-nii." She grumbled.

Kaname raised an eyebrow in amusement, hearing her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The brothers and the Hinata sisters were now seated on the couch in front of a flat screen television. Subaru, the ninth son, and Iori, the eighth son, were there with them.

Ema slightly lifted her sleeves up to her hands. Yuki, and surprisingly Masaomi noticed.

"Are you alright?" They asked in unison. They stared at each other in surprise. Yuki lifted an eyebrow at him while Masaomi blushed.

_We just got here and he's already concerned for Ema? Maybe this guy isn't so bad._

Masaomi diverted his attention back to Ema, blush fading.

"Is this room to cold for you?" He asked.

Ema shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm fine." She replied. Yuki stared at her in concern._ Ema, stop making me worry!_ She thought in distress.

Kaname put an arm on the couch. "In fact, it's almost stuffy in here, huh? With so much of us gathered in here." He said.

"Iie, and I'm also sorry for what Juli did earlier," Ema said.

Kaname smiled. "It's all good. He's my dear imouto-chans' pet after all."

Juli menacingly glared at him.

_Kii, Kii!_

Yuki was the one who grabbed Juli this time and placed him in her lap as Ema apologized for his actions.

She started to pet him on the head to calm him down. Though, Juli being Juli, he continued ranting about the so called 'wolves' in the house.

"Are you surprised?" Yuki and Ema turned to Iori, he had silver hair and was almost price-like.

"To have so many new brothers?" He questioned. _That's right, Mr. Obvious._ Yuki mentally rolled her eyes at him.

Before Ema answered Iori, Yuki decided to answer for her, since poor Ema was doing a lot of the talking.

"Of course we would be surprised." The brothers diverted their eyes from Ema to her in surprise. They didn't expect for her to suddenly talk when she's been quiet all this time.

"We've been told about all of you, but to see so many brothers in person is a little..." She trailed off.

"I'm so happy to have two onee-chans now!" Yuki's attention was now on Wataru. Yuki inwardly squealed. He was so cute!

"Ne, I'll show you a huge bunny, so come to my room!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto her arm. Yuki almost cooed. He was so hyper it was cute.

Masaomi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wataru, you can show that to them later." Wataru pouted. "Hai..."

Oh man! Seriously, she couldn't hold it in anymore! Yuki lifted a Wataru up as he yelped in surprise. She placed him on her lap while Juli jumped onto Ema's lap so he won't get squished.

"Wataru-chan, you're so cute! Don't worry, your onee-chan will come to your room tonight, okay?" Yuki said, ruffling his hair as she kissed him on the cheek.

Wataru blushed. How lucky he was to get kissed by his pretty onee-chan! He quickly wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek back. "You promise?"

Yuki nodded and lifted her pinkie finger up. "Hai! I promise. Pinkie swear?" Wataru nodded and intertwined his pinkie with hers.

The brothers and Ema smiled softly at the warm display of affection.

"There are still two other brothers that live elsewhere and two that aren't here because of work," Kaname explained.

He grabbed the t.v. remote and turned the television on. "One of those is this guy."

On the television screen it showed a young teenage boy singing on a stage in front of a huge audience.

"It's Fu-tan!" Wataru exclaimed. He was still sitting in Yuki's lap.

"Fu-tan?"

"Talk about a phony-looking smile," Tsubaki said.

"Oh, he's on a tour. Now that you mention it, I haven't been seeing him around..." Iori stated.

"I hear he's in Hokkaido," Yusuke commented.

"Then, I will ask him to bring souvenirs," Ukyo said.

"Souvenir?" Yuki looked at Ema who looked confused.

"Imouto, this Futo or whatever is another brother," She explained to Ema who nodded in realization.

"Yuki's right. Futo is our younger brother. His stage name is Asukara, but he's actually Futo Asahina. Age 15," Masaomi added.

"Eh? I can't believe it, having an idol as a brother..." Ema stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Wait. How do you know Futo is our brother, Yuki?" Ukyo questioned.

Yuki shrugged, her expression bored. "Met him once while renting a DVD. He was a total asshole," She stated.

Tsubaki burst out laughing. "Haha, she called Futo an asshole! Pfft! Haha!"

Yuki looked at him in confusion. "Why? Is that bad?"

Asuza shook his head with an amused smile. "Iie, it's just that he actually is one here," He said.

Yuki shrugged once again. She caught Subaru staring at Ema (or was it her?) who quickly avoided her gaze and Kaname who turned his head to wink at her.

She felt Ema tilting side to side beside her. Yuki turned around to see Ema with her head down.

"Is something wrong?" She asked along with Masaomi. _Why does he always say something in unison with me?_

Ema lifted her head to look at her and Masaomi. "Oh, no, I just felt lightheaded for a second," She replied.

Her hand hit the table, causing the brothers' attention to go to Ema.

"Daijobu?" Yuki and Masaomi quickly rushed to her side putting a hand to feel her forehead.

Unexpectedly, Masaomi's hand ended up being on top of Yuki's. Masaomi blushed at the contact but quickly shrugged it off. Yuki ignored it all. The only thing that mattered right now was Ema.

"Ema you're burning up!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I apologize for alarming you," Ema said. She was now lying down in her bed, next to her stood Yuki.

"You don't have to apologize imouto-chan," Kaname said.

"And fortunately, we have a doctor in the house," Ukyo added.

"I'm a pediatrician, though, but you can see me for anything," Masaomi said.

"Thank you very much, I'm fine now," Ema replied.

As Juli was telling Ema something, Yuki was lost in her own thoughts.

_Gomen, imouto. I was an idiot. I didn't bother checking up on you until you collapsed. This is all my fault. And I already knew you weren't feeling well._

Yuki felt like kicking herself and then crying. She felt like she was the worst sister ever! She didn't even notice someone walk in until she felt a hand touching hair.

"You have beautiful hair, Yuu." She turned around to see a femine-looking male with mauve colored eyes and pretty hair.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Louis is a hair stylist," Ukyo explained, seeing her confusion. Yuki nodded, she was still in a daze of her own thoughts.

**Few Minutes Later (too lazy to write what happened)...**

As the brothers in the room left, Yuki knelt down next to her sister.

"Gomen, imouto, I wasn't careful. It's all my fault you got a fever," Yuki's voice was shaking slightly when she spoke.

"Onee-chan, it's alright. I should be the one saying sorry for worrying you." Ema's voice was soothing and soft to Yuki's ears. Ema's voice made tears roll down the smooth surface of her skin.

"Iie. It's not alright Chii, It's all my fault. Gomen, for being a bad Onee-chan to you," Yuki was whispering. Her sounded so fragile at the moment that Ema had to pull her into a hug.

"Nee-chan, stop being so hard on yourself. How many times do I have to say to you that it's alright? Nothing's your fault, so can you please stop crying? It's hard for me to see someone as strong as you burst into tears for just a little fever," Ema whispered into Yuki's ear gently to calm her down.

Yuki nodded and after a few more minutes of hiccupping and sniffling, her tears finally stopped.

"Sorry for going all emotional on you Ema, you had a long day I think you should rest now, ne?" Yuki smiled down at her little sister. Ema nodded.

"Oyasuminasai, Nee-chan." Yuki leaned down to her kiss her sister on her forehead.

"Oyasumi, imouto. I gotta go to Wataru's room now okay? I promised him." With that, Yuki closed the door to her sister's bedroom and started to walk to Wataru's room.

"Knock, knock, Wataru-chan?" Almost instantly, the door swung open, and there stood Wataru with a big smile on his adorable face.

"Onee-chan! Come in!" Wataru quickly grabbed onto her hand and dragged her inside his room. They both sat onto his bed.

"Ne, Wataru-chan, shouldn't you be going to sleep?" Yuki softly questioned. Wataru nodded excitedly.

"Un! Demo...I wanted to wait for you Nee-chan," He replied almost shyly. Wataru was poking his two index fingers together (like Hinata from Naruto!).

Yuki smiled at his cuteness. She gently poked his nose.

"Well then, do you want me to sleep with you?" Wataru beamed up at her. "Hai!" He said.

They both lied down on Wataru's bed. Yuki gently kissed his cheek. "Oyasumi Wataru." She said.

"Oyasumi, Onee-chan." Wataru closed his eyes with a big smile and with one last thought, he went to sleep.

_Yuki-nee is the best big sister ever._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

It was almost midnight when Yuki woke up. _I need to check up on Ema! _She slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Wataru up. With one last kiss on the cheek, she quickly opened the door and walked out.

Yuki made her way to her sister's room quick enough to catch Kaname about to kiss Ema (on the cheek, but she didn't need to acknowledge that).

With a swift motion, she got in between the both of them and quickly separated the two.

There was a moment of silence for a few seconds. The three of them were frozen into position while both Ema and Kaname had wide eyes.

The silence was broken by Yuki's harsh whisper. "Just what the hell are you doing _**onii- chan**_?"The onii-chan part was said mockingly.

Yuki's question sent shivers down Kaname's spine. He was inwardly praying that he wouldn't get killed by his new imouto-chan.

"N-nothing to worry about imouto-chan," Kaname's voice was shaking, showing how terrified he was.

Ema desperately tried to hold in her giggles that were threatening to come out. Oh, how extremely silly it looked to see Kaname about to piss his pants.

"O-onee-chan, I think you should let him off on this one. I-I mean, we only just met today," Ema said, trying to reassure her sister nothing bad was happening.

Yuki lifted up her face to show that she was glaring darkly. She looked at Kaname, who flinched under her stare, then she turned her gaze to Ema.

Her eyes softened as she looked at Ema. "Fine. I'll only let him off once. Make sure to never. do that again. Understood?" She glared at Kaname again, for good measure.

Kaname quickly fast as lightning he kissed _**Yuki**_on the cheek and scurried off before Yuki killed him. _She never said to _not_ kiss _her _on the cheek. _He thought in triumph. He smirked once he was in the elevator.

Yuki fumed. How dare he kiss her on the cheek!? The only ones who're allowed are Ema and Wataru! Yuki furiously rubbed her cheek with so much force, that it started to go red.

"Onee-chan? Are you okay?" Ema asked. She found the whole exchange between her sister and Kaname hilarious. Yuki, sensing her amusement, childishly stuck her tongue out at Ema.

Ema copied her. After a few seconds they burst out laughing.

"Onee-chan, I'm going to take a bath," Ema said.

"Well, Ema-chan, I'll go with you," Yuki said. Ema smiled and nodded."Now, I just need my toothbrush." Yuki watched as Ema searched their boxes for her toothbrush. _Seems like your fitting in here imouto. I just hope you don't forget your dear Onee-chan._ Yuki smiled sadly at that thought.

"Onee-chan, I found it," Ema exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Yuki replied, forgetting about her sad thought.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0**

Yuki and Ema were standing in the hallway holding a map made by Ukyo.

"On the left side..." Juli hopped off Ema's shoulder and stood next to a corner.

"What are you doing?" Ema questioned. Yuki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Be careful around corners," He said.

Ema opened the door to the bathroom. But, after a few seconds, she quickly turned her back to the door and leaned on it with a blush. Yuki looked at her in confusion.

"Nani? What's wrong?" Ema just glanced at her and stayed silent. Yuki shrugged and peeked in, wanting to see what got Ema so flustered.

In the bathroom, stood Subaru drinking from a water only had a towel around his waist. Subaru turned to Yuki.

"Oh, you..." Yuki silently raised an eyebrow (again). _So that's what got Ema so flustered. I guess he didn't notice her opening the door. So why did he notice me?_

Yuki coughed in her hand and turned her head away from him. Subaru peeked his head out of the bathroom door.

His eyes trailed over to a flustered Ema and a twitching Yuki. "You two okay?" He asked.

"H-hi," Ema replied.

"Eto, can you please cover yourself up?" Yuki's reply was blunt.

Subaru, finally realizing that he was half-naked, blushed and quickly went back in the bathroom. "M-my bad!"

"I-iie, sumimasen!" Ema said, retreating back into the hallway and leaning on the wall.

"Well, that was a surprise. Ne, Ema?" Yuki said to Ema. Ema nodded.

"This is the problem with living with living with these darn males!" Juli angrily exclaimed on top of Ema's head.

"There's just something I have to tell you..." Ema and Yuki heard a voice from downstairs.

"Huh?"

"We've been together forever, right?" The voice sounded like Tsubaki's.

"That's right," Another voice said, this time, it sounded like Asuza's voice.

"When I'm with it's kind of like like..."

"Are you alright?" Yuki and Ema turned around ans saw Subaru behind them with a towel around his neck.

Yuki decided to let them be. "Ema, I'm going back to Wataru's room okay? When he wakes up I want him to see me beside him," She said.

Ema nodded. "Hai. Goodnight Nee-chan." She said. Yuki patted her sister's hair and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight imouto. Sweet dreams." With that, Yuki left to go to Wataru's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki woke up with a yawn.

Stretching her arms wide, she stayed like that for a few seconds until she let them fall to her sides.

Yuki felt something move beside her. _Who the heck is in my bed!?_ She carefully lifted the blanket that was on top of something. With a quick pull, the blanket flew right off.

She let out a sigh of relief. Yuki forgot that she had slept in Wataru's bedroom right beside the kid.

Quietly, Yuki tried to get out of the bed without waking Wataru up. Though, unfortunately, Wataru woke up anyway.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. With a small, adorable (to Yuki anyway) yawn he sat up.

Rubbing his eyes cutely, Wataru's vision focused and soon his eyes wandered to his big sister's figure.

"Ohayo onee-chan,"He said sleepily.

Yuki sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ohayo Wataru-chan. Gomen, I woke you up."

Wataru brightened up and smiled up at her.

"It's okay onee-chan," He said. Yuki smiled back at him.

"Ne, Wataru-chan, can you come with me to my room so I could change for school? I promise I won't take that long."

Wataru nodded and hopped off his bed excitedly.

"Yay! I get to come to my onee-chan's room! I'm so happy!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After Yuki got dressed up, she and Wataru walked down stars, hand in hand, to have breakfast.

Yuki peered down at the table, impressed.

_Hmm, Ukyo did all that? Now that's something you don't see all day, a man cooking for his family?_

She noticed Ema was already down there. From upstairs, she and Wataru waved down at her.

"Ohayo imouto, Ukyo-san!" Ema and Ukyo looked up and smiled at her in greeting.

"Ohayo Nee-chan, Wataru," Ema said.

"Ohayo Yuki and Wataru," Ukyo said.

Wataru and Yuki walked down the stairs, stopping in front of Ema. "Ohayo, Nee-chan," Wataru said.

Ema bent down to his height and smiled warmly at him.

"Ohayo, Watru-chan," She said. Ema and Watru shared a friendly smile.

"I'm so happy! You and Yuki nee-chan will be having breakfast with us from now on, wont you?" He exclaimed.

Yuki and Ema looked at each other and smiled. Yuki ruffled Wataru's hair cheerfully.

"Right on kiddo!" She said. They all turned to the stairs, hearing people coming down.

"O-ohayo!" Ema greeted Yusuke and Subaru.

"Sup!" Yuki said.

Yusuke looked at them with a blank expression. "Hey," He said.

Subaru repeated the same action, though instead of looking at them, he just looked straight ahead without looking into their eyes.

Yuki mentally huffed with a tick mark on her head. _Good morning to you too! At least Nice little brother Yusuke looked at us! _She thought sarcastically.

"What a surprise. Yusuke getting up for breakfast," Ukyo stated as Yusuke sat down on a chair.

Juli quickly ran up and stood in front of him, hissing.

"What the!?"

"Oh, Juli," Ema silently said to herself, Yuki just sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The bus was crowded when Ema, Yuki, and Yusuke got there.

Ema was standing in front of Yusuke with Yuki beside her.

"I'm sorry for the behavior of Juli earlier. He's not used to being around young men." When Ema talked, she had to look up at him. Yuki and Yusuke were the same height, though.

Yuki snorted quietly. _No, he just doesn't like you, _She thought.

Ema and Yusuke kept talking, but Yuki just muted out their conversation and silently watched the two

During class, Yuki noticed Yusuke staring at Ema (and occasionally her, but she didn't notice) while pretending to read a book. She noticed he was thinking of something. _Better not be perverted._

Meanwhile, inside Yusuke's mind...

_She's the first girl I had serious feelings for, but... what are these new feelings for Yuki? Anyway, I never expected both of them to be my sisters. No matter who I like, Ema or Yuki, I'm never accepting this... I'm __**never**__ accepting this._

"Don't give up on me!" Yusuke's voice rang loudly inside the classroom,

disrupting the teacher's lesson.

All the students looked at him.

"Nothing!" He shouted, embarrassed of himself.

Ema looked at him in confusion as Yuki silently laughed.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"We're home!" Shouted Yuki.

They walked downstairs to the living room.

"Eh? Nobody's here?" Ema said.

"No, I sense a presence of a male," Juli said from Ema's shoulder.

Yuki walked over to the couch. _Who the hell is this guy? _She thought suspiciously. On the couch, there was a boy sleeping peacefully.

Ema saw her sister making a face. "Onee-chan, what's the matter?" She asked.

Yuki held a hand up. "Sssh, imouto, don't come here."

"Why?" Ema tilted her head to the left.

Yuki had to hold in a squeal. Her sister's so kawaii!

"Who're you?" Ema looked behind Yuki's shoulder, so did Yuki. The guy sleeping on the couch was awake. Now, Yuki had a better look at his face.

Oh! She knew this guy!

"Asukara Futo-kun?" Ema questioned.

"The twelfth son who's a popstar or something, huh?" Juli said. Yuki nodded.

"Who're you two?" Futo asked again. "Someone's woman?"

Ema looked surprised.

"What? No..." She said.

Yuki folded her arms and silently snorted. "Yeah, like I'd go out with any of those idiots," She grumbled to herself.

Ema turned around, hearing what she said, and gave her older sister a stern look.

She knew Yuki wasn't naturally rude, but sometimes she could be a total snob when she doesn't like a person.

"I don't know how you two got in here, but you think you two can get away puling a stunt like this?" Futo spoke.

Yuki was getting pissed. How dare he accuse them of something bad!

Ema tried to calm her sister down by speaking.

"That is, we came to this house the other day," She started.

"Oh!" Futo said, cutting her off. He had a look of realization on his face.

"The daughters of the man Miwa got remarried to," He stated, getting up.

"That's right," Ema said.

"Hmm, you two huh?" He said, analyzing them.

He stood in front of the two. "You're cute in your own way," He said, speaking to Ema. "And you're beautiful onee-chan," He said, now looking at Yuki. He continued.

"But, you two look kinda stupid. Or rather, I bet you're an idiot," Futo said.

"Eh!?" Ema and Juli exclaimed. Yuki shook her fist at him mentally.

"Listen here, kid," She spat at him, hands tightly balled up in fists.

Futo looked at her, amusement in his eyes. Though, that only irritated Yuki farther.

"Don't you dare call my imouto stupid, got that?" Futo smirked at her.

"Protective onee-chan, now?" he said. Yuki gritted her teeth.

"She's not denying it. Then that means she really is an idiot," He said.

Before Yuki could do anything to him, he walked away. "Nice to meet you, stupid onee-chan and," He looked back at Yuki, smirking again. "Pretty nee-chan," And with that, he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki shook her fist at him once he was gone.

She quickly grabbed her imouto's arm and took off to her room.

"What's up with him!? His attitude is unacceptable!" Yuki screamed, pacing back in forth.

"Kii's right! Chii, Kii! You better stay away from those wolves!" Juli screamed.

Ema smiled sheepishly.

"Certainly, his image is different from the one on tv. But Futo-kun must be surrounded as well. Suddenly, there was a person you didn't know in your house," She said.

Juli harrumphed and turned away, crossing his arms.

"But that wasn't Kii and Chii's fault!" He exclaimed.

Once the three were done talking, they headed down stairs only to see Ukyo.

"Welcome home!" Ema said.

"Welcome back, Ukyo," Yuki said.

Ukyo turned to them in surprise, blinking multiple times.

"Is there something wrong?" Ema asked.

That seemed to snap Ukyo out of his shock(?).

"No. Excuse me for being rude. It's just that no one's greeted me home in a long time. It's quite nice to hear it," He explained. Ukyo pushed up his glasses.

"Anyway, have you met Futo yet?" He asked.

Yuki crossed her arms angrily.

"Oh, that stupid brat? Yeah, we've met him, unfortunately," She grumbled to herself.

Ukyo chuckled.

"I see. He can be a brat sometimes. He probably won't show his face tomorrow due to work, so I told him to come home, if only for a bit," He put on his apron.

"Tomorrow?" Ema and Yuki asked.

"Ah, my bad. I haven't told you yet, tomorrow is Subaru's birthday. We were planning to throw a birthday party," He replied.

"Wow! A birthday party? As I thought, having sibling is fun!" Ema joyfully exclaimed.

Yuki inwardly sighed. _Not for me it isn't,_ She thought.

"Well, normally, we don't go that far. But this year, it's special since Subaru is turning 20."

"If there's anything we can do, please tell us," Ema said. Yuki mentally whined.

_Mou, Why did she bring me in!?_

Yuki and Ema were carrying grocery bags as they walked around town. Ema was having a little trouble.

"Will you be alright, Chii?" Juli asked, he was sitting on Ema's head.

"I-I'm alright," She replied. Yuki glanced at her sister.

"I can carry those for you, ya know," She said. Ema shook her head.

"It's okay, onee-chan. Subaru-san's birthday cake has been left for us to take care of! I have to do my best along with you!" She said.

"But this is so heavy!" Ema crouched down in the ground. Yuki followed her actions.

She felt sorry for her imouto, having to carry those heavy bags. Of course, she was carrying some pretty heavy bags too, but she didn't have any trouble carrying them because she was an athlete. An athlete needed to be strong.

Also, she had practiced martial arts before she quit when she almost got a black belt. Oh well.

Meanwhile, Subaru was standing behind them.

"If it was Subaru-san, he'd have no trouble lifting things like this. Doing roadwork and other things for his club," Ema said thoughtfully.

"Hey! I do the same things as him! ya know Ema, you can just let me carry those bags for you," Yuki said.

"He's really amazing," Ema said.

"Mou, Ema! why can't you say that to onee-chan? Am I not amazing?" Yuki said, fake crying.

"Of course not, onee-chan! You're also really amazing!" Ema frantically exclaimed.

Yuki laughed, shaking her head. "Ne, I'm just kidding imouto," She said cheerfully, getting up and putting a hand on her sister's head.

Subaru watched them interact. _They're cute...WAIT! Don't think things like that, Subaru!_

Then, he seemed to realize something. "They noticed?" He said to himself.

Ema and Yuki turned to look behind them, but they saw nothing.

"Come on, Ema. Let's go home, ne?" Yuki said. Ema nodded.

As they were walking away, Yuki took on last look behind her with a raised eyebrow.

_Isn't that Subaru's voice?_ She thought suspiciously.

Behind a wall, Subaru had a hand covering his mouth.

_Why am I hiding here?_

Ema and Yuki finally arrived at the house.

Ema huffed tiredly.

Yuki stared at the thing in front of her as Ema followed her gaze.

They saw a person's legs on the short staircase.

"Louis-san! What's wrong?" Ema exclaimed as she and Yuki knelt to his side.

"Are you feeling sick?" Yuki asked.

Louis's eyes started to open. He sat up.

"Chii-chan, Yuu-chan," Yuki raised an eyebrow. Where did he get that nickname from? And only Juli calls Ema 'Chii'.

"A-are you alright?" Asked Ema.

"I was planning to sleep on the sofa, but I didn't make it," Louis replied.

Yuki blankly stared at him. How can he not make it!?

"Have you finished your work?" Ema questioned.

"No. If you two don't mind, may I arrange your hair?" Louis asked.

Yuki tilted her head to the side.

"Today is Subaru's birthday. Since there's a party, I want to make you two look cuter," He explained.

Yuki felt her face heat up. _Did he just call me cute?_

"This guy, he wants to arrange your hair just like that," Juli said.

Yuki went down stairs, already dressed. She had her styled now, she was just waiting for Ema to finish.

She saw Ema sitting in a chair patiently. "Ne, Ema. Where's Louis?" She asked casually.

Ema turned to look at her. "He's getting a new curling iron, the one he used wasn't working," She replied.

"He's a pro, so he probably wants to do a perfect job," Juli stated.

Ema stared at her sister.

"Is something wrong, imouto?" Yuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ema shook her head.

"No, it's just that you're wearing your glasses," She replied. Yuki grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck.

"Ehehe...well, I guess I dropped my contacts in the toilet?" Ema looked at her in confusion.

"How can drop them in the toilet?" Yuki just shook her head and shrugged.

"I like your hairstyle," She said.

They heard footsteps up stairs. The three turned to look up.

"Hey, where's Louis-nii?" Futo asked.

Yuki shrugged.

"He said he'd be back soon," Ema replied.

"What's up with this! When I asked the store, they said he was at home," Futo looked at his watch.

"Are you in a hurry?" Ema asked.

"Why do I have to tell an outsider like you?" Yuki felt her eye twitch.

_**Outsider!? **__Idol or not, this kid needs a serious beating_.

Futo leaned down on the railing to get a better look of the two of them. "You changed your hairstyles, right?" He questioned.

"Sorry, I didn't notice until now, that nee-san is a beautiful person," Ema looked surprised.

"N-nee-san?" Yuki twitched once again.

"Nee-san," Futo said again.

Ema looked up.

"W-what is it?" She asked.

"Can you forget for the moment, that nee-san and I are siblings?" He looked serious, but Yuki knew something was up.

"Eh?" Ema replied.

"Just joking~ You thought I was serious? I can't believe it! You're not a princess just by changing your hairstyle!" Futo said, laughing.

"Good going, me! Hahahaha!"

Yuki stared at him blankly. _Is this guy a nut-job? Who the heck laughs at their own jokes?_ She thought.

Futo stopped laughing when he heard his cell-phone ring.

"Now? I'm at home. I already told you, the hairstylist at the studio has no sense at all! My older brother is many times more- I get it, I'm coming," Yuki and Ema watched him as he argued with who-knows-who on the phone.

"Ah. I'm so unlucky that Louis-nii isn't here. Ja ne! See you later, my p-re-tt-y older sisters!" He shouted, waving a hand and walking away.

_One day..one day, I will kill that kid. Literally._

"Sugoi! The cake is so huge!" Wataru exclaimed.

"That looks delicious!"

"That's great, imoutos."

"A magnificent creation."

"It's almost a waste to eat."

Yuki blushed at the compliments thrown at them.

"Arigato Gozaimasu," Ema said.

"Amazing! This is really amazing!" Wataru exclaimed again. Masaomi bent down to his level.

"Wataru, this is something that onee-chan made for Subaru. Wataru shouldn't be happier than Subaru, okay?" He said.

"I see..." Wataru ran over to Subaru and bowed.

"Gomen naisai, Subarun," Subaru smiled and patted his head.

"Siblings are nice..." Ema said.

"So cute~" Yuki silently said to herself.

Subaru, hearing the two, blushed and looked away.

"This...you two made this all by yourselves, right?" Yusuke questioned.

"That's right," Ema said as Yuki nodded.

"For Suba-nii, you..." Yuki watched him curiously.

"I...can't eat this," He said.

"Eh? Why? You dislike the cake?" Ema asked.

"That's not it! You two made it. And I feel bad eating it, and I want to eat it. But, somehow, I can't eat it," Yusuke said.

"Geez dude, you're so dramatic," Yuki said.

"Ah, I see! Yusuke can't eat it. Then, I'll have your slice as well," Tsubaki said.

"Eh?"

"After all, it's a cake with all your affection in it! I feel like I can eat the whole thing!" Tsubaki smiled cheerfully.

"O-oi! Tsuba-nii!" Yusuke yelled in the background.

"Ah, I would be extremely happy if one of you fed me! Or do you two prefer the ones being fed?" Tsubaki picked up a strawberry.

"I'm fine with that as well! Here, say 'Ah!'," Yuki stared at the fruit.

She really wanted it since it was her favorite. _Come on, Yuki! Don't give in! There's a lot more...but, it looks really juicy, just one bite?_

Yuki couldn't control herself anymore. She bit the whole strawberry in Tsubaki's hand, making her lips brush against her fingers.

She chewed it and gulped it down, eyes closed blissfully.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "That was really good, Tsubaki!" She exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up. The brothers blushed at her smile.

Tsubaki smiled and picked up another strawberry. Before he was going to feed her again, Asuza spun him around.

"Alright. Let's leave it there, Tsubaki," He said.

"Hai!"

They turned their heads to look at Subaru.

"But it seems like the person that it's for isn't happy," Tsubaki stated.

Subaru blushed.

"No. that's..."

"Subaru-san?" Ema questioned as Yuki tilted her head.

"It's alright. It's not an illness. Wait. Maybe it is," Ema and Yuki looked at Kaname.

"One even a doctor cannot cure. Well, I have the same illness as well," He put a hand on their shoulders and pulled them close.

"If I could, I'd prefer to suffer from this illness," Ema looked uncomfortable.

_What the heck is he talking about!?_

Yuki twitched and was about to elbow him in the gut, but Iori interfered.

"You are bothering them, Kaname onii-san," He said, grabbing hold of the hands that were on the girls' shoulders.

"Sorry about that, imouto-chans," Kaname said.

Ema was blushing as she looked down.

"Ah. No," Yuki was about to shout something like 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?', but Iori decided to ask a question.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You're already asking one," Yuki bluntly stated. Ema shot her sister a look.

"What is it?" She said politely.

"Why did you change your hairstyles today?" He then turned to look at Yuki, "And why are you wearing glasses?" The brothers heard his question, they were also curious.

"Ah, Louis-san did this for us, 'It's a party' is what he said," Ema explained.

Everyone looked at Yuki, expecting an answer. She shrugged casually.

"My eyesight's always been bad. I just wore contact lens. Today though, I somehow dropped them in the toilet," Yuki said with a care-free tone.

"Ah, I see. It really suits you two," Iori said.

"Arigato," Ema said.

Yuki just blushed and mumbled an embarrassed thank you.


End file.
